Interveiws
by death mega sega
Summary: Jion me as i interview charcters from Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Wellcome to chapter 1!

Death Mega Sega's interviews

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGHOG**

#1

Death Mega Sega says, " Hi! It's me, Death Mega Sega and today we have a surprise guest with us for my intrveiws. You all know his name, He has 2 tails,and rumor has it that he is going to propose to Cream. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Please welcome Tails, 8 year old bad boy."

Tails says, " Hey, that not true! And why am I here?"

Death Mega Sega says, " Easy. I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer them. O.K."

Tails says, " O.K. Bring it!"

Death Mega Sega says "Good question #1 Is it true that Knuckles potty trained you?"

Tails says, "Yes, it is true."

Death Mega Sega says, "#2 Is it true that you used to have a crush on Tikal until Knuckles almost killed you?"

Tails says, "I take the 5th."

Everybody including entire cast of Danny Phantom run on stage!

Cheese says, "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao."

Danny says, "Uh... Did anyone understand what that**_ "thing'' _**just said?"

Cream & Tails says, "**Cheese is not a thing****! She is a Chao !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Danny says, "O.K... O.K...But what did "she" just said?"

Cream says, 'I'll translate. I speak chao. Cheese said Yes, because Charmy stole Tails's dairy and let her read it."

Death Mega Sega says, "Well I got my answer. So you guys can get off my stage now. So I can give Tails question #3."

Everyone gets off stage.

Tails says, "**Charmy****! I need to have a little talk with you when I get out of here!**

Death Mega Sega says, "O.K. time for question #3. Who do you **Love **most** Cream **or the **X'Tornado**."

Tails says, "I...A...Um ... I..."

Death Mega Sega says, "What, plane got your tongue?

Tails says, "That not the way you say that saying."

Death Mega Sega says, "So, me don't care. And besides you can't answer it can you?

Tails says "Yes, I can."

Death Mega Sega says, "No, you can't."

Tails says, "Yes, I can."

Start saying the same things for 336 Hours! Which is 14 days!

Tails says, "**O.K...O.K! Could you just shout up!"**

Death Mega Sega gasp, "Did you guys just hear what I heard?

Sonic & Knuckles run on stage.

Sonic & Knuckles says, "**Tails! What did we tell you about backsasing people!"**

Tails says inacetly, "Um...You told me never land the X'Torando on the roof & in both of your room."

Sonic& Knuckles says, "Yes we told you that but we also told you **NO** backsasing."

Tails says, "Yes Sonic. Yes Knuckles."

Death Mega Sega says, "Can I just get My answer? I have more intrviews to do."

Tails says, "Find! You want me to answer your **STUPID** question! Get these guys off stage!"

Sonic & Knuckles says, "Fine, we're going."

Sonic & Knuckles get off stage.

Death Mega Sega says, "Am I ever going to get my answer?"

Tails says, "Fine, You want to know so bad. I tell you. **I LOVE CREAM! **There I said it. Are you happy now?"

Death Mega Sega says, "Yes...Yes, I am. And now we're over with this intrview. Goodby.

Well I just covered a hole page. And My sister,CassyG., is agrivating me. She is older then me but she acts like a 2 year old sometimes. Did I say sometimes? I ment to say MOST of the time. She is also in love with Danny Phantom and Aladdin. Well Thank you for listening to me rant! Review!

NEXT UP AMY ROSE


	2. Chapter 2

Wllccome to chapter 2

Death Mega Sega's interviews

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGHOG**

#2

Death Mega Sega says, "Hi we're back. And today's surprise guest is the worid's most ennoining woman. She **loves **Sonic. She has a **big **hammer. And rumor has it that she has been hiding something from Sonic. Please welcome Amy Rose."

Amy says, "That rumor is **NOT **true! And am I on a game show?"

Death Mega Sega says, "Whatever.Are you ready for my first question?"

Amy says, "O.K."

Death Mega Sega says, "Good.#1...Did you used to be Knuckles lacky and Why did you do it?"

Amy says, "Yes, but that was becase I didn't want to go back to live with my dad."

Death Mega Sega says, "That is a very good reson why Amy. So here is #2. Did Tails ever try to kill you?"

Amy says, "Yes, He did and I don't why."

Amy screams to Tails.

Amy says, "Hay Tails why did you try to kill me?"

Tails screams from crowd

Tails says, "You will never know!"

Tails starts laughing manicling.

Amy says, "Men are weird."

Death Mega Sega says in computer, "_True that!My friend._"

Amy says, "What did you say."

Death Mega Sega says in computer, "I said True that! My friend."

Amy says, "Um... You're speking in computer."

Death Mega Sega says, "Oh... Sorry I said True that! My friend."

Amy says, "Thank You."

Death Mega Sega says, "I think I ment give him a part two."

Amy says, "I love to see how that turns out. By the way why haven't you done Sonic yet?"

Death Mega Sega says, "Because he besy with the know-your-stars "tourcher" as everyone decribes it. And now #3. How much do you love Sonic?"

Amy says, "With the intesady 999,999,999,999,999 suns."

Sonic scream from know-your-stars stage.

Sonic screams, "EEEWWW! DO YOU HAVE DECASTING!"

Amy says, "I LOVE you Sonic."

Sonic screams, "And I DON'T! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! PLEASE! LOD SAVE ME!PLEASE! LOD KILL ME NOW!"

Death Mega Sega says, "OO.K. Thank you. So good by everyone! REVIEW!"

Next up SONIC THE HEDGEHOG


End file.
